


Glorious Darkness

by youseenothing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bank Robbery, Blood and Gore, Cop!Lotor, Cop!Sendak, Crimes & Criminals, Driver!Hunk, EXTREME FUCKING GORE, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is Crazy, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hacker!Pidge, I'm so sorry, Killer!Keith, Killer!Lance, M/M, Murder, Planner!Shiro, Police Chief!Zarkon, Torture, Toxic love, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youseenothing/pseuds/youseenothing
Summary: Keith Kogane and Lance McClain have been on the run for years. They'd rob for each other, take a bullet for each other. They'd kill for each other with ease. In fact, it's a frequent gift from one to the other- a corpse. They love the danger, the thrill of the chase, flirting with the idea of getting caught. They love getting far too close to the fire, because they've never been burned.--Basically a Bank Robber AU with klance and friends, enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

There was electricity in the air that night. Whether it was from the storm brewing dangerously in the clouds or from the toxic energy in the van, none could tell. The van rushed down the street at an unreasonable speed, blasting "Toxic" by Brittney Spears and the laughter of those inside.  
Inside were 5 criminals, known across the states as "Voltron," a dangerous bank robbing group terrorizing America. Driving the van was a large Samoan man with tribal tattoos running up his arms and spanning across his broad chest, a warm glow in his eyes despite the situation he was driving in. A vibrant yellow bandanna striped his forehead, holding his dark brown hair out of his gaze. Next to him in the passenger seat was a built Korean man with a black undercut, a white stripe striking the front like the lightning outside. A scar marred his nose, but not the faint smile on his lips. He tapped the dashboard with a mechanical hand, amazingly advanced for a prosthetic. Black piercings adorned his ears and eyebrows, making him look far more dangerous then he was.

Behind them, in the middle row by herself, was a short, thin girl, hunched over a monstrosity of a laptop. Her light brown hair was a wild mess sticking out all over her head, making her look like she was statically charged. Large round glasses glinted in the light of her screen, sitting low on her pierced nose, and a determined look was stitched onto her face. Her thin fingers danced over the keys, working harder than what looked possible on the obviously homemade device.

And finally, behind her in the back row, two men were furiously making out. One was tall and lanky, with rich caramel skin and delicate features, gifted to him by his Cuban ancestors. His short, curly hair was mussed and sweaty, his long fingers threaded through the other's hair, and his long legs were wrapped around the other's waist. The other had black hair grown out unevenly, but it suited his general bad-boy aura. His pale skin was beaded over with sweat, but he didn't look tried in the least. His hands were clamped down on the Cuban boy's hips, and when his eyes snapped open, followed by a loud moan, they were bright purple, and glinting with a fierce lust.

"Stop being gross!" the girl snapped, turning back suddenly.

"Pidge, I swear if you cut this off before I get off I will end you," said the black-haired boy, his mouth free now that the Cuban's was attached to his neck.

"I don't give a shit if you get off, Keith," she exclaimed. "Keep it PG or shut the hell up!" The Cuban boy rutted up against Keith's hips and he groaned.

"Lance, you keep that up we won't be able to keep this PG," he said breathily. Lance grinned and leaned up to the other's ear.

"Screw PG," he hissed, nipping Keith's ear as he rubbed their hips together again. Keith moaned again and Pidge smacked the back of Lance's head, making him slide off of Keith's lap. "Shiro! Tell Pidge to let us have fun!" The Korean in the passenger seat rolled his dark eyes and looked over his seat at the couple, now sitting side-by-side, holding hands.

"Pidge, don't let anyone have sex in Hunk's car, please," he begged.

"No one has sex in my car!" the Samoan yelled. Breaking the conversation was the sound of sirens, police sirens, sending Lance into a swearing fit and Shiro into a panic.

"Dios, mierda, they caught us," Lance swore in Spanish, "Mierda, how did they catch us?"

"Pidge, lights!" Shiro yelled as they sped through a red light.

"Working on it," she muttered, pausing to clack away at the keys. "All green, now turn left!" As they turned there was a screech that told of several cars slamming on their brakes at once, followed by crashes and loud cursing. Pidge laughed and high-fived Shiro.

"Alright, where we headed?" Hunk asked, glancing around the road.

"HQ?" suggested Keith. Lance's face scrunched up in childish disgust.

"But I'm hungry," he whined. Shiro laughed and shook his head.

"Head to HQ, Hunk." Hunk nodded and swung a right, going down an older, emptier road than the one Pidge had lead them to.

The road dragged on for a while, and by the time they had gotten to the end of it there were hardly any buildings. Hunk turned onto a dirt road, going carefully slow now that they were no longer in danger of being arrested. At the far end of this road was a shack, looking close to crumbling or being blown away by the wind of the storm.

"Home," Keith whispered, kissing Lance's cheek gently. Lance sighed and leaned against him, putting his head in the crook of Keith's neck.

"Fucking finally." Pidge hopped out of the van before it stopped, running inside the second her feet hit the ground. Lance laughed and pulled Keith by his hand out after her, only to be yanked back and pulled into the other's arms.

"You gonna kiss me or kill me, baby?" Lance asked, a daring grin on his face. Keith pulled out a pistol, gripping it and pointing it under Lance's chin.

"Which would get you on my dick faster?" he asked, pulling the hammer back.

"Tell you what," Lance started, "Once we get in the room, if I don’t get you off in five minutes, you can kill me."

"And if you get me off?" Keith challenged. Lance seemed to think for a minute, before grinning wider.

"You owe me a favor." Now, favors were the one thing this group took very seriously. Favors were held dear, used wisely, and carefully kept track of. You could call in a favor for anything you wanted, anything at all, there were no rules, and no backing out, nor re-dos of any kind. Favors were a serious matter, and Keith agreeing to giving one up so carelessly? He had to have been crazy.

"I love your crazy," Keith told him. Lance laughed and dragged him inside to their room.

In the main room, Shiro, Pidge, and Hunk spoke to two other people: a woman who sat in front of a wall of computer screens, and an older man who sat at a table filled with blueprints, mugshots, news articles, and seemingly random time tables.

The woman had hot-cocoa skin and long, white hair that flowed in wild curls. Her high cheek bones had elegant tribal tattoos curling up to the corners of her eyes, making her look almost royal. The man had bright orange hair, a bright orange mustache, and wide eyes full of wonder. He had similar marking to the girl on his cheeks, not looking nearly as regal, and his bright smile made it seem like nothing was wrong in the world.

"You did good tonight!" His voice was loud and had an odd accent, New Zealand or Australia. "Didn't even hear sirens this time." Hunk snorted and Pidge punched him harm on the shoulder.

"Allura, anything on the scanners?" Shiro asked the woman. Allura shook her head, an impressed expression on her face.

"It died off when there was an accident at the intersection." Pidge pumped her fist and Hunk swatted her shoulder.

"Well, Coran, start looking into something more local, we need to keep it low-key for next time." The man nodded and started clearing the table of the blueprints. Shiro dragged Allura to their room, leaving Pidge to roll her eyes and wave Hunk into the kitchen and start dinner.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Give me the rundown again," demanded a large officer, looking down at the files he had been given. He had a bulky physique, tan skin littered with gang tattoos and prison stick-and-pokes, and pale yellow eyes that showed no emotion. He had a clunky prosthetic arm that rested awkwardly on the table, but this model was only used recreationally. For service, he had a dangerous weapon that acted as the limb.

Across from him sat a younger, lankier man with long, straight white hair and a sickly pallor. He sat perfectly straight-backed, like he was trained from birth, and taped his long fingers on the desk in front of them. Upon hearing the request he sighed and pointed to the first file.

"Katelyn Holt, aka Pidge Gunderson. Child prodigy, can build anything, and hack even better. She's currently sixteen years old, and is wanted in three states." He gestured to the next two carelessly. "Keith Kogane and Lance McClain. Both eighteen, both murderers by the age of thirteen. Frequent torturers, and more reckless than the others. But don't underestimate either of them. Keith is extraordinary with a blade, and Lance is the best marksman in the whole US, possibly all of North America." He slid those files out of the way and pulled forward two more. "Hunk Garret, currently nineteen years old. Mostly driver, but if shit gets serious he knows how to build any bomb you want. And this is Takashi Shirogane, aka Shiro. Ex-military, combat trained, got his arm cut off when he refused to give up military secrets to enemy agents that had held him captive for a year. He's the sane one, along with Garret, they're the only ones that could leave this life unscathed." He turned and pulled two files from a box behind him, handing them to the other officer. "These ones are Allura and Coran Altea, uncle and niece, they plan this whole thing, do all the brain work behind it. Pretty harmless, because neither of them get out of the field too much."

"And they're all known as-"

"Voltron," the younger interrupted. "Honestly Sendak, you act like this is your first day." Sendak grimaced at him.

"Yea, well, I haven't been studying this case for a year straight like you have, Lotor." Lotor rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go do the paperwork, now that you're assigned to this whole thing with me," Lotor offered. Sendak groaned and followed him into their office, paperwork soon being filled out to allow him to hunt the criminals haunting the country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the comments and kudos!

"I got you a present." Lance looked up from the table, which he was finger-painting on with the blood of the security guard he had shot upon entrance to the bank.

"You did?" He smiled, as if it was the first time Keith had given him something. Keith came out of the other room, holding a small blonde secretary by her hair, forcing her forward, a knife to her neck. Lance squealed, giggling girlishly, and jumped off the table, running up to Keith to kiss him on the cheek.

"Just for you, baby," Keith promised.

"What should we do with her?" Keith grinned and kissed the girl's cheek, making a tear slide down.

"She's all yours, babe, do what you want with her." Lance blushed and pulled out the security guard's half-loaded hand gun, pulling the hammer back threateningly. He pushed it against the girls head and leaned close to her face, licking the tear off of her chin.

"Hear that hon?" he asked her, "You're all mine. I can do what I want." He held out his unoccupied hand, allowing Keith to give him the blade at the girl's throat, and slid the knife down the center of her chest, cutting her button-up shirt open. He then slammed the knife directly into her clavicle, dragging it down, ripping her torso in half. Keith laid her on the floor, where Lance proceeded to kneel and lick up the stripe of blood, making Keith moan.

"Babe, you can't do that to me," he pleaded. Lance only smiled and licked another line of blood, this time looking directly into Keith's eyes as he did so. A pretty brunette on the floor, a teller, sobbed loud, gagging.

"You are sick!" she wailed. Keith didn't bother looking at her as he threw a throwing knife at her, planting it straight in between her eyes. Another teller, a shorter red-headed male, made the sign of the cross across his chest.

"Do you want to be his next gift?" Keith said, looking up slowly at him, pulling another knife from seemingly no where. The man shook his head frantically and Keith winked, putting the knife away. He stretched his hand out to Lance, who took it, and pulled the Cuban into a fierce kiss. As they made out, moaning into each other's mouths and spreading blood back and forth, Shiro came into the room, carrying two heavy bags.

"Aw, guys, gross," he sighed. "Grab the rest of the bags, honestly." He shook his head as he crawled through the wall in the side of the room, where Hunk had tested a new controlled explosive. Keith and Lance broke apart and rushed into the vault, each taking two bags per hand. They made two more trips, then looked out at all the tellers.

"Clean up the mess, love," Lance told the red head sweetly, blowing him a kiss. Keith growled possessively and scooped him into his arms, biting his neck. Lance laughed and waved to the hostages as Keith carried him out to the car. Shiro took one more glance around the room, throwing a phone at one of the tellers.

"Call the cops. Tell them fourty-two thousand, five hundred fifty has been taken from the vault, and they need to send someone over right away for sketches and casualties." The poor girl nodded, tears pouring down her face, and Shiro took all the weapons off the floor and table, running out to the team.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Nine-one-one, where is your emergency?"

"M-main Town bank, these men came, and said to tell the police that forty, uh,forty-two thousand five fifty was taken, and to send people to take the bodies and get sketches."

"Okay, ma'am, can you tell me your name?"

"J-Juliet Mo-Monroe." A person could be heard crying in the background.

"Okay, Juliet, take a deep breath, and get you and the survivors out of the building, okay?" The woman on the phone took a wet breath and was silent for a couple minutes, spite a few doors opening and closing, or people crying.

"Okay, we're all outside, are you sending people?"

"Yep, they're on their way-"

Lotor cut the recording off, glaring at Sendak. He placed his hands on his desk, took a heavy breath, and growled out a yell, sweeping everything off the desk in one angry motion.

"Why the hell did no one tell me about this?!" he yelled, breathing hard.

"How the hell were we supposed to know what this was?!" Sendak growled back, charging forward. "We didn't get this until it was too late!" Lotor's head flashed up and he sneered.

"They were in our home town! Our home town!"

"You think I don't hate this as much as you?" Lotor sighed and sat on the desk, his head in his hands.

"Jesus shit, we were so close." Sendak's anger faded and he laid a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"The good news is, we know where they are, and they don't know about us," he said. Lotor nodded and looked up from his hands.

"We will get them, Sendak," he seethed. Sendak nodded and picked up a file off the floor.

"For now, just work on these chain of custody reports for that DNA sample." Lotor snatched the papers out of his partner's hand and put it on the desk.

"We'll get them," he muttered to himself. "They won't last long in this town."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter!

The phone was ringing. It wasn't the first time that someone had hidden a phone on them and called the cops, but this was one of the first hostage situations Voltron had been stuck in. They'd only been in two others. and there wasn't a solid plan in place of this. So, Lance answered the phone.

"Hello, Lance here, how may I help you?"

"This is Officer Lotor Zarkon, I'm with the local police. Am I speaking to a hostage?" Lance laughed, as if the mere idea was funny. Him? A victim? Not a chance, not ever again.

"No, of course not. I'm robbing the bank with my friends. You need something?"

"Well, personally, I'd like you to stop, but this is hostage negotiation, so is there anything  _you_ need?" Lance's brows furrowed, causing Keith to give him a caring glance. 

"What's up, baby?" Lance handed him the phone and kissed his cheek, eyebrows still twisted, and sat on the table next to where the phone hung on the wall. "Hey, Keith here. Who's this?"

"It's Lotor, with the police, I'm in hostage negotiation right now. We need the people in the bank out of the bank, you mind?" Keith scoffed.

"'Course not. It's not like we need them. Obviously, they've already ruined the fun." He turned away from the phone and winked at Lance. "Find the one who called, baby. You can play with them as long as you want." Lotor's breath hitched on the other side of the call as Lance grinned, hopping off the table and into the main entrance. 

"Please, let her go, she was just trying to help," Lotor pleaded quickly. Keith laughed and sat on the table in Lance's place, twirling the cord of the phone. 

"Not a chance, hon. She was a snitch, and we don't deal with snitches. Sorry." Lotor swore, when there was a sudden gunshot, followed by a lewd moan. "Oh, looks like he found her." Sure enough, Lance appeared, splattered with blood. He took back the phone and sat next to Keith, pressing their hips and shoulders together in their closeness. 

"Tell you what, you come in here, and we'll let everyone else in here go." Lotor sighed and hung up the phone. Lance pouted a little, giving Keith the phone to hang up, and went back to the main room to kill everyone. Keith followed, pulling out a sword that had been carefully strapped to his back. He put the tip to a teller's throat, while Lance pressed his hand-sawed shotgun to an older man's forehead. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, there was a knock at the entrance. Lance's eyes lit up like a wildfire, and he rushed to the door, where Lotor waited. His hair was up in a ponytail high on his head, and he looked anything but concerned. 

"Yes, yes,  _yes!"_ Lance dragged him in by his wrist, allowing Keith to push out the hostages, albeit reluctantly. Lance sat Lotor down on the table by the phone, placing his hands on either side of his hips, leaning close to the Officer's face. "You are simply gorgeous, officer." Lotor blushed and eyed Keith as he walked in.

"He's not wrong," Keith admitted. "I think I'd like to see you on your hands and knees, begging for my cock. What do you think, Lance?" Lance pressed a kiss to Lotor's mouth, moving one of his hands to his crotch. Lotor squeaked under Lance's mouth, his face growing redder. He  _liked_ this, Keith realized. He smirked and came closer, kissing him on turn of Lance, who glanced over them in lust. 

"I think we should keep him, babe." Keith nodded as he pulled away, grabbing Lotor's chin. 

"What about you, hon. You wanna be our pet?" Lotor nodded unconsciously, before snapping out of his and leaning back, looking away. 

"I came here to stop you from killing those people. Soon, my team will come in and kill you." Keith laughed and kissed Lotor again, who kissed back this time, and met Keith's eyes. "But," he whispered, "if you took me hostage, they wouldn't be able to do that." Lance clapped excitedly and dragged Keith into a hot and furious make-out session, which made Lotor hard in an instant, and put a hand out to the cop. 

"Cuffs," he demanded. Lotor pulled them out of his back pocket, offering his wrists too, and Lance clicked them loosely around the officer's wrists. "Come with me." He lead the cop to the main entrance, then outside. "We're keeping the cop, thanks for the present!" Lotor cried out for them not to let them go, but instead to rush in and stop them, but Lance pulled him in and the cops outside- only three cars- didn't move. 

Once inside, it was seen that Keith was talking to Shiro, who looked suspicious and a little anxious about whatever they were arguing about. 

"-promise, Kashi, he won't do anything." Shiro turned to look at Lotor, then nodded once. Keith smiled and hugged his brother lightly, then ran to Lance. "Alright baby, we gotta go, but Shiro said that the new toy could stay." Lance kissed Keith's cheek, then pulled Lotor to the vault room, which had a massive hole in it's floor, and lead him into it. The hole was actually a tunnel, that lead outside to the car. Hunk and Pidge were waiting inside, the trunk was loaded with bags of money, and after cramming Lotor beside Pidge, Keith and Lance jumped into the back, and Shiro ran into the passenger side. 

"Book it, Hunk!" Hunk floored it, speeding out of the hidden alley, and back to HQ.

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

**(A/N: I mean, I didn't mean for it to turn into this, but here's a sex scene, read it if you want.)**

"When I said I wanted you begging for it, I meant it," Keith whispered. Lotor was currently on his hands and knees, Lance underneath him jerking him off  with his own cock and kissing him slowly, as Keith worked into him at a sinfully slow rate, scissoring his fingers and grazing his prostate. 

"P-please," he hissed. Lance laughed and gripped Lotor's dick hard, holding back his come, and ran his free fingers over the cop's nipples. 

"You'll need to try harder than that, hon." Lotor yelped as Keith added a third finger, shuddering in pleasure. 

"Please!" he cried. "Please, I need you, please!" Keith laughed and pushed into him, slamming into his prostate, and pounding into the officer quickly. Lotor moaned, rutting up against Lance, and kissed the Cuban senselessly. Orgasm came rapidly for the officer, which made Keith come right in his ass, and Lance pulled himself to orgasm a minute after Keith. They all collapsed on top of each other, Lotor sighing in relief. "You know, I could get used to being with you all."

"Really?" Keith asked curiously. "From cop to criminal? Just for us?" Lotor smirked and turned to face him, snuggling into Lance's side. 

"For sex like this? I hated my father anyway." Keith kissed him softly and they fell asleep in a pile of limbs. 

-/\\-/\\-/\\-

"Where is my son?" The man speaking was quite large, muscular, however seeming a bit out of his element, if his age was as he looked. His hair was cut short, and a brutal look seemed permanently stuck to his features.

"The outlaws took him, sir. I'm very sorry for your loss, Zarkon," Sendak offered, his hat in his hand. Zarkon scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"I don't care about the boy, I care about Voltron's hideout. Honestly." Sendak seemed ruffled, but turned to the paperwork on his desk. 

"Sorry, we don't have that information yet." Zarkon sighed and shook his head, pointing at Sendak angrily. 

"Do your job and find my criminals." He stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him, leaving Sendak to complete the work alone. 


End file.
